Noche sin Estrellas
by Akalevy
Summary: Canonverse. Farlan es el cabecilla de una de las bandas de ladrones que mejor reputación tienen en el mundo subterráneo, pero se ve traicionado por algunos de sus miembros y ahora está amenazado de muerte por un despiadado asesino. Para intentar sobrevivir, buscará la ayuda de Levi, aunque nada sale como tiene planeado. Levi x Farlan. Portada: Lolakasa.
1. Rivaille

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: La parte no canonverse de este fic está registrada (parte de una historia con personajes originales). No copiar ni adaptar a otros fandoms.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _Nac_ _í en un mundo oscuro, delimitado por grotescas estructuras surgidas desde lo más profundo de la tierra. Un lugar donde el cielo tiene el mismo color grisáceo que la tierra que piso bajo mis botas. Un lugar sin viento arrullador, sin un astro que muestre el paso del tiempo, sin otra vegetación que no sean musgos y setas._

 _Respir_ _é humedad la primera vez que abrí mis pulmones, un aire denso cargado de podredumbre. Crecí corriendo a través de calles tan irregulares como las caprichosas columnas que conectan la tierra con el cielo. Dormí bajo un cielo sin estrellas durante noches que se presentaban eternas._

 _Viv_ _í en un mundo en el que solo sobrevive el más fuerte. Donde la muerte no te acecha de forma traicionera en un callejón, ni siquiera por la espalda con un cuchillo deslizado a través de tu garganta… no. Allí la muerte te encara de frente, mostrando sus mortíferas facciones y una sádica sonrisa mientras te clava un puñal en pleno corazón._

 _No es ciudad para inocentes, ni cobardes. Todo aquel que nace en ella est_ _á condenado a sobrevivir, a abrirse paso entre las fauces de piedra de la enorme caverna, para evitar ser devorado por la pobreza y la desesperación._

 _La ciudad subterr_ _ánea no perdona los errores, ni la vulnerabilidad que otorgan los sentimientos. Tan solo sus centinelas, aquellos apostados en las alturas donde se fusionan ambos mundos, son capaces de mostrar algún tipo de pasión, siempre por unas monedas de plata, claro._

 _En un mundo donde los asesinos, los corruptos y los ladrones representan la m_ _áxima autoridad. ¿Qué esperanza queda para la humanidad?_

 _Farlan_

* * *

En un mundo así, solo los más inteligentes, los más diestros o los más fuertes sobrevivían. Farlan no era fuerte, aunque no se defendía mal en una pelea, no habría continuado con vida de haber sido de otro modo. Pero ahora que la mayor parte de la banda que le protegía había sido brutalmente aniquilada, necesitaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera suplir sus carencias.

Siempre había pensado que trabajar en equipo era la mejor arma para sobrevivir. Quizás fuera la excusa de un cobarde, pues nunca le había gustado matar. Siempre había dejado que otros se mancharan las manos en su lugar y se había derramado demasiada sangre para su gusto. Su especialidad era el espionaje y la elaboración de estrategias.

Hasta ese momento creía haber dado con la manera de conseguir objetivos, renombre y notoriedad. Esos tres pilares podían significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en la ciudad subterránea. No obstante, pasó por alto un importante detalle. Cometió un error, un error que estaba a punto de costarle la vida tal y como sucedió con los hombres que no escaparon a tiempo de su escondite. Su error había sido considerar que todos sus compañeros eran dignos de confianza, olvidando que trataba con personas oportunistas y de lealtad corruptible.

Estaba pagando cara su necedad, claro que aquellos que lo habían traicionado pagaron aún más cara la suya.

Aquellos desgraciados que pensaron que una de las cofradías de ladrones más poderosas de la ciudad los aceptarían con los brazos abiertos, colmándolos de riquezas, cediéndoles sus acolchados lechos y saciando su sed de fuerte licor.

Idiotas.

No solo fueron los primeros en morir, sino que eligieron para ellos la opción más sangrienta. En ese lugar todos traicionaban, pero los traidores estaban mal vistos. Resultaba una paradoja un tanto incomprensible para todo aquel que se hubiera criado bajo la luz del sol. Robar, matar, traicionar… eran casi una obligación, pero era mejor no ser descubierto en el proceso. Todo eso formaba parte de un absurdo código de honor entre personas que carecían del mismo. Mucho más sencillo de comprender: Nadie quería a un traidor en su banda, y el que había traicionado a los suyos en el pasado volvería a dejarse llevar por la codicia y la ambición en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

Farlan era consciente de que no duraría ni dos días más en ese aciago lugar si no buscaba un refugio. Sin embargo, ¿a dónde ir cuando uno de los matones más peligrosos que hubieran existido quería acabar con tu vida?

Dudaba de que pudiera conseguirlo, al igual que los cinco que continuaban depositando su confianza en él, lo que restaba de su banda. Necesitaban la protección de un refugio y de nuevos miembros que estuvieran dispuestos a asociarse con ellos en esas circunstancias. Por desgracia, la mayoría de criminales actuaban por cuenta propia y de forma desorganizada. Pocos eran los que se atrevían a confiar lo suficiente en otra persona como para decidir formar un equipo. En una ciudad donde incluso los hermanos de sangre eran rivales entre sí, donde por un pedazo de pan se cometían verdaderas atrocidades, ¿dónde iba a encontrar a alguien que fuera poderoso pero no despiadado?

Era complicado, ya que los más débiles eran carne de cañón y solían ser las personas bondadosas que habían tenido la mala suerte de nacer bajo ese cielo de estalagmitas.

Llevaba dos días escabulléndose de la amplia red de espías de su enemigo. Había tenido que refugiarse en una grieta natural de la piedra y permanecer en una insufrible postura durante horas, todo para evitar ser descubierto. La información que había conseguido hizo que valiera la pena el riesgo, aunque estuvieron más cerca que nunca de dar con su pellejo.

Al menos obtuvo la localización que buscaba.

Si quería vencer a un enemigo tan formidable, necesitaba a un aliado que le igualara o incluso le superara en sus habilidades. Necesitaba a alguien fuerte, astuto y que controlara un distrito con recursos. Necesitaba a _Rivaille,_ tal y como había pronunciado aquella mujer.

Quiso indagar algo más acerca de ese personaje, pero todo lo que le contó fue que se trataba de alguien peligroso que se había ganado el respeto del resto de los matones de su distrito. No actuaba en equipo, al menos no de forma permanente. ¿Cómo era posible que un único individuo hubiera podido llegar tan lejos? ¿Quién era ese Rivaille?

Avanzó con cautela utilizando las desgastadas fachadas de las viviendas a modo de cobertura. No era la primera vez que visitaba ese distrito, pero todavía le sorprendía la cantidad de mercancía que movían los mercaderes de la ciudad en esa zona. Era un buen lugar en el que vivir.

Se acercó con sigilo hacia la zona donde habitaba el individuo al que quería contratar y esperó con paciencia a su regreso. La descripción que le habían dado de él era un tanto vaga, aunque creía ser capaz de reconocerlo cuando lo viera.

Pasados unos minutos, una figura de baja estatura se adentró en la calle pasando por debajo de una de las pasarelas. Iba acompañado de otros dos encapuchados que caminaban a su lado en silencio. Farlan observó con interés como todos los presentes se apartaban a su paso. ¿Cómo era posible que temieran a un chico? Por la estatura debía tratarse de un adolescente. A Farlan le resultó imposible distinguir su rostro, llevaba la oscura capucha bien ajustada sobre la cabeza.

«¿Tan horribles son tus crímenes muchacho? ¿Tanto te has dejado infectar por la lacra de esta sociedad? ¿Tan bajo has caído?» Pensó el rubio.

Detestaba ver a un chaval blandir un arma. Era absurdo, porque los hombres fuertes de ese lugar habían tenido que criarse con un cuchillo entre los dientes o no podrían ser tan diestros y respetados. Sin embargo, le resultaba más sencillo lidiar con un asesino adulto que con un crío que intentaba corromper su alma para trepar un escalón más en aquella degenerada pirámide social. Le dolía ver cómo mataban a su propia inocencia con cada puñetazo, con cada tajo, aunque fuera en defensa propia. Si tan solo hubieran nacido unos metros más arriba…

Meneó la cabeza, estaba divagando demasiado. Quizás ese muchacho podría ayudarle a deshacerse de James, su enemigo. No obstante, dudaba de que un solo asesino pudiera contra él, nadie era tan fuerte. Tan solo necesitaba que lo distrajera el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera ejecutar un plan que pusiera a salvo a lo que restaba de su banda.

Cuando Rivaille desapareció tras el umbral de su puerta, Farlan salió de entre las sombras para acercarse al tramo de escaleras. Nadie osaba decirle nada, pero veía miradas de sorpresa en los rostros de los que ahí circundaban. Una mujer, con aspecto de anciana pero que no debía sobrepasar los cuarenta, detuvo su cepillo de barrer para lanzarle una intensa mirada. Su boca se torció en una grotesca sonrisa de dientes podridos, como si se estuviera anticipando a contemplar la desgracia del joven.

Por supuesto, Farlan había contemplado la posibilidad de que ese muchacho deseara matarlo con solo atreverse a tocar su puerta. Aún así, le consolaba pensar que ninguna muerte sería tan dolorosa como la que le esperaba a manos de James.

«No tengo nada que perder» _,_ se repitió con cada peldaño que dejaba a sus espaldas.

Tragó saliva al tiempo que sus nudillos hacían contacto con la rugosa superficie de madera. Contuvo el aliento, expectante por averiguar con qué velocidad vendría su amenaza. Volvió a insistir al cabo de unos segundos, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Miró hacia el ovalado ventanal escarbado en la fachada, esperando distinguir algún atisbo de movimiento en el interior de la vivienda. Nada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró el pomo en un inútil intento de abrir, aunque nadie en su sano juicio dejaría una puerta abierta, sin embargo, contempló atónito cómo la madera giraba sobre sus goznes, permitiéndole acceder al interior sin ningún tipo de barrera.

La habitación estaba bañada en una semi penumbra, iluminada por la ondulante luz de un candil que reposaba sobre una robusta mesa de madera. Parte de la sala estaba oculta en sombras, allá donde el resplandor anaranjado era incapaz de llegar. Sabía que las sombras eran una promesa de muerte, de modo que decidió colocarse lo más cerca posible de la mesa.

—Saludos, quisiera hablar con Rivaille. —Se esforzó en que su voz sonara firme y desprovista de cualquier matiz amenazador que se pudiera malinterpretar.

Desconocía la cantidad de personas que habitaban en ese lugar, aunque sospechaba que aquel muchacho no tenía familia. Farlan se percató de que en un extremo de la mesa había un plato con un poco de verdura y una barra de pan que lucía un mordisco. Lo había interrumpido justo cuando iba a comer.

Alzó las manos para dejar claro que iba con buenas intenciones.

—Solo he venido a hablar. —Se sintió ridículo al conversar con una habitación aparentemente vacía—. Tengo un trabajo que quizás pueda interesarte.

Llegado a ese punto, esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte del muchacho, o al menos, que se hiciera visible. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y no parecía que fuera a mostrarse para conversar cara a cara.

—No voy armado. —Hizo una pausa y meneó la cabeza mientras sacaba la única navaja que guardaba en un lateral interior de su bota. La depositó sobre la mesa con cuidado—. Ya no.

Jamás se había sentido tan expuesto ante nadie. Debía estar muy desesperado para actuar con tan poca cautela. Aclaró su garganta y continuó hablando consigo mismo.

—Verás, he oído que eres el más fuerte de este distrito. Me interesaría mucho contar con tus habilidades para resolver un problema que tengo. Te pagaré bien, con todo lo que me queda, siete monedas de plata.

Farlan empezó a sospechar de que Rivaille había abandonado la vivienda a través de alguna salida secreta mientras él hacía negocios con unas toscas paredes de piedra.

Paseó su lengua para humedecer sus resecos labios antes de proseguir.

—Te pagaré la mitad por adelantado, claro.

Enmudeció cuando escuchó un portazo a su espalda y cerró los ojos maldiciendo en voz baja cuando sintió algo punzante contra su columna vertebral, a la altura de la zona lumbar. Permaneció en la misma postura, paralizado y angustiado. Jamás se habría imaginado que el otro lo esperaba escondido detrás de la puerta. Farlan era consciente de que se podría haber convertido en un cadáver antes siquiera de pronunciar su saludo inicial. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

—Te atreves a entrar aquí, manchando mi suelo con la mierda de tus botas —siseó a sus espaldas.

Farlan se sobresalto al escuchar el tono grave de aquella voz, no se correspondía a la imagen de adolescente que tenía en mente.

—Interrumpes mi cena y me ofreces un trato de mierda —añadió presionando aún más.

Farlan tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Creo que es una buena cantidad —discrepó.

—¿Cómo se llama tu problema? —Notó aquel cálido aliento a la altura de su hombro.

—James Scheider.

Una risa sardónica escapó de los labios del más bajo.

—Nadie se atreve con ese. Menos aún por la mierda de cantidad que ofreces —dijo con desdén.

—Entonces buscaré a otro que lo haga.

—No sin antes limpiar la mierda que has traído a mi casa —respondió con tono amenazante.

Todo sucedió con demasiada rapidez. Farlan dio un salto hacia adelante para alejarse lo máximo posible, al tiempo que extendía su brazo para recuperar su cuchillo. Se giró, describiendo un tajo descendente con la intención de herirlo, sin embargo, la hoja solo consiguió rozar el aire.

Retrocedió hasta sentir el filo de la mesa contra la parte trasera de su muslo. Utilizó el inmueble a modo de protección para evitar que pudiera sorprenderlo por la espalda. No había previsto eso cuando había realizado la finta, convencido de que el otro cometería la típica insensatez de abalanzarse contra él al verlo saltar. Es lo que habría hecho la mayoría, pero Rivaille no era un criminal cualquiera, su fama lo precedía.

Errores y más errores. Últimamente cometía demasiados.

Unas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su frente. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, esperando a que el otro saliera a través de cualquiera de las sombras que había en la habitación. Notó cómo el mango del cuchillo resbalaba entre sus sudorosos dedos y su corazón retumbaba en sus propios oídos, delatando sus nervios.

Se arrepentía de haber acudido allí él solo, pero sentía que aquella era su responsabilidad. Los integrantes de su banda eran habilidosos, pero carecían de capacidad de negociación.

Sus ojos azules observaron cada tramo, cada esquina, sin percibir ni el más mínimo movimiento. Odiaba que jugaran con él de aquella manera, sentía que el otro se estaba burlando de él, que podía oler su miedo y que disfrutaba con ello.

De repente, algo golpeó la corva de sus rodillas por debajo de la mesa, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Podría haberle partido las piernas de haberlo golpeado con más fuerza. Ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de recomponerse cuando unos dedos firmes retorcieron su mano, enviando lejos su única posibilidad de defensa.

Rivaille utilizó un brazo para voltear al rubio, como si no le costara ningún esfuerzo, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo que pudiera manejar a su antojo. La espalda de Farlan golpeó el suelo dejando sus pulmones sin aire y su oponente lo redujo sentándose a horcajadas encima. Colocó las manos de Farlan por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándolas con una de las suyas mientras que con la otra apuntaba su navaja sobre la garganta del rubio.

Farlan contuvo el aliento porque en ese momento pudo contemplar a la muerte a la cara y no era para nada como esperaba.

Su baja estatura le había hecho confundirlo con un adolescente, pero el hombre que tenía sentado encima debía rondar su misma edad. Su rostro era pálido, como la mayoría de rostros que nunca había visto de forma directa la luz del sol. Llevaba un corte bastante peculiar en el cabello, rapado en la nuca y en los laterales, dejando que unos mechones lisos y oscuros enmarcaran los ojos grises más intimidantes que había visto en su vida.

—Oye, deja que me vaya, ¿vale? —titubeó tras tragar saliva—. Ni siquiera me verás más por aquí, no quiero problemas contigo.

El otro chasqueó su lengua y compuso una expresión de desagrado en su rostro.

—No te veré más por aquí porque estás muerto —susurró.

A pesar de lo precario de su situación, Farlan se percató de un detalle. Rivaille desprendía un olor bastante agradable. Le resultó irónico que sus sentidos se centraran en eso, en lugar de intentar buscar un resquicio en su posición que le permitiera escapar, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser sorprendente que algo o al _guien_ oliera así de bien en aquella ciudad. La mayoría de las personas olían a rancio, a sudor, a mugre e incluso a orina. Por no hablar de sus alientos, resultaba insoportable mantener una conversación con determinados individuos aunque estuvieran situados a un metro de distancia. Ese hombre parecía sacado de otro mundo.

Farlan se vio atrapado bajo aquellos ojos hipnóticos como los de una serpiente. Sí, la muerte poseía un rostro bastante atractivo y temió haber perdido lo que restaba de su cordura ante semejantes pensamientos.

—Rivaille. —El aludido frunció el ceño—. Te daré lo que quieras, pero déjame marchar.

Farlan sopesó sus propias palabras. Si le entregaba todo su dinero entonces no podría contratar a nadie para que intentara acabar con su enemigo, así que no tendría escapatoria de todos modos. Puestos a morir, prefería que fuera la cuchilla de Rivaille la que hiciera el trabajo, no parecía un sádico, seguramente haría un corte limpio y ni se enteraría. La idea se le antojó una tanto tranquilizadora.

—No es mi cuchillo el que te matará —explicó el otro con frialdad—. Hay que ser idiota para buscarse problemas con _ese._ No tienes ninguna posibilidad —hizo una pausa—. Y ya te he dicho que no te irás hasta que limpies mi suelo.

Farlan lo miró perplejo. ¿Ese tipo iba en serio con lo de la limpieza?

—Yo no he buscado problemas con él. Fue uno de mis socios el que lo hizo y ahora quiere matarnos a los demás —explicó desesperado.

—No es asunto mío. —dijo mientras apartaba el cuchillo.

El más bajo se incorporó con la agilidad de un gato, sin que siquiera crujiera la madera bajo sus pies. Avanzó descalzo hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado la navaja de Farlan y la tomó entre sus finos dedos observándola con interés. El rubio sintió un escalofrío ante la pérdida de contacto y contempló con atención todos sus movimientos hasta que algo húmedo y rugoso lo golpeó en plena cara. Farlan se incorporó de súbito para toser y contempló con ojo crítico la bayeta mojada.

Rivaille se sentó en la mesa y procedió a comer de forma despreocupada.

—Limpia —ordenó.

Los ojos de Farlan iban de la bayeta al rostro de aquel hombre. Se encogió de hombros, la situación le parecía absurda, pero decidió cooperar para poder salir de allí cuanto antes. Arremangó su camisa y se coloco de rodillas para limpiar la mugre que había dejado con sus botas. Al cabo de unos segundos, decidió que sería una tarea inútil si se las dejaba puestas, por lo que las depositó al lado de la puerta con cuidado antes de continuar. La expresión divertida de Rivaille lo humillaba aún más.

Conforme retiraba la suciedad, fue consciente de lo limpio que estaba todo. Era como si aquella vivienda y ese tipo hubieran aparecido de la nada, tanto orden estaba fuera de lugar, jamás había visto nada parecido. Con razón podía andar descalzo sin preocuparse de ennegrecer la blanquecina tez de sus pies.

«Es demasiado extraño», pensó con desconfianza.

Una auténtica lástima. Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido hace unas semanas. Estaba seguro de que él habría previsto el desastre. Rivaille tenía esa mirada intuitiva. No dudaba que fuera inteligente, pero tenía la sensación de que había más astucia, más intuición que capacidad de estrategia en esa cabeza. Era justo el tipo de persona que necesitaba, pero sabía que por eso mismo había sido capaz de ver a través de su plan. Sabía que pretendía dejarlo vendido frente a James por unas míseras monedas de plata mientras él escapaba.

Lo único que no comprendía Farlan era el por qué seguía respirando.

Cuando terminó de retirar a conciencia la última mancha, se incorporó para encararlo con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz. Rivaille se levantó con deliberada lentitud de su asiento, descruzando sus piernas con movimientos fluidos y elegantes. Se acercó hacia Farlan sin hacer el menor ruido y se plantó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con la barbilla ligeramente levantada y los ojos entrecerrados. No se amedrentaba por la diferencia de estatura.

—Ya he terminado. ¿Me puedo marchar ya?

—Nombre. —No era una pregunta, si no una exigencia.

—Farlan. Farlan Church —respondió intentando imitar su tono autoritario.

El más bajo chasqueó la lengua.

—De acuerdo, Farlan. —Apuntó hacia el corazón del rubio con su propia arma—. No vuelvas a venir a molestarme.

Con un movimiento de muñeca lo hizo rotar, ofreciéndole el mango mientras sostenía la afilada hoja con su índice y pulgar sin cortarse. Farlan asintió mientras recuperaba su cuchillo, sin embargo, Levi no liberó la hoja de inmediato.

—No vuelvas por este distrito —advirtió—. Y es Levi, no Rivaille.

Farlan no tenía pensado hacerlo, aunque en aquel momento, tras haber conocido a ese personaje, sentía que no existía un lugar más seguro en toda la ciudad subterránea para esconderse de James.

Descendió las escaleras de la vivienda y liberó un profundo suspiro. Sintió la humedad de su ropa en la espalda y en los costados. Había pasado auténtico miedo ahí dentro, pero también una profunda fascinación.

«No sé de dónde ha salido este tipo, pero tengo claro que lo necesito, lo quiero en mi banda».

¿Cómo pedirle ayuda a alguien que lo mataría si volvía a poner un pie en ese distrito?


	2. Sin invitación

Levi abrió los ojos, consciente de que un peligro lo acechaba en la oscuridad de su vivienda. Afinó sus oídos, ignorando el frenético latir de su corazón. Ahí estaba de nuevo, un sonido muy sutil, casi imperceptible pero que lo había puesto en alerta en el estado de semi inconsciencia en el que se hallaba.

Algo se arrastraba de forma sigilosa por el tejado.

Descruzó sus piernas y se puso de cuclillas sobre el colchón de su cama. Esperó unos segundos a que se le pasara el mareo y después puso sus pies desnudos sobre las tablillas de madera del suelo, despacio, tanteando primero para evitar que el material crujiera y delatara sus movimientos. Conocía aquella vivienda como la palma de su mano, estaba en terreno favorable y pensaba aprovechar esa ventaja.

Recargó su peso en los dos pies y avanzó agazapado hasta situarse al lado de una silla, donde había colgado un cinturón con una de sus armas. Alzó el brazo y dejó que se deslizara hasta su hombro, cerrando el puño de forma sistemática en torno a la empuñadura.

Identificó el chasquido del mecanismo de la puerta principal, solo unas manos expertas podrían haberlo accionado en tan poco tiempo. Levi rodó hasta situarse detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio, tal y como había hecho unas horas antes con aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios. La diferencia radicaba en que aquel muchacho había tenido la cortesía de anunciar su llegada, mientras que sus nuevos invitados pretendían sorprenderlo mientras dormía.

Tomó una silenciosa bocanada de aire cuando escuchó los pasos en el salón y se incorporó con lentitud para apoyar su espalda contra la pared. Desenvainó con la misma calma su daga, procurando que el roce de la afilada hoja contra la funda no delatara su posición. Esperó hasta que distinguió una sombra imponente colarse en su dormitorio y contó otros dos pares de botas que acababan de traspasar el umbral de la principal.

Unos dedos rollizos se apoyaron contra el lateral de la puerta. Levi entrecerró los ojos al distinguir una forma sobre el dorso de esa mano, pero el ángulo y la escasa iluminación le impedían descubrir de qué se trataba.

El intruso avanzó un par de pasos y se detuvo de improviso.

Levi se dejó caer al suelo un segundo antes de que aquel matón cerrara la puerta y lanzara un puñetazo en su dirección. Apretó los dientes y esquivó a duras penas una patada mientras se alejaba hacia el centro de la habitación con una serie de volteretas.

Acabó de cuclillas con la daga en la mano y una mirada fiera en sus iris grises. Pudo distinguir el rostro de aquel profesional, al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver a través de aquella espesa barba oscura.

Unos dientes mugrientos le dedicaron una horripilante sonrisa, casi lasciva. Levi no se dejó amedrentar por aquella expresión, ni por los dos metros de carne y músculos contra los que debía enfrentarse. Su enemigo llevaba los brazos descubiertos, mostrando el tamaño desproporcionado de sus bíceps cubiertos de abundante vello corporal. Levi ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el otro crujió sus nudillos con gesto amenazador.

—Eres mío—escupió el más alto.

Levi chasqueó su lengua y giró la daga sobre su mano, concentrándose en la mejor manera de abordar a su contrincante. Le había sorprendido su capacidad para localizarlo, pero también sabía que nunca se mandaba al mejor hombre en la avanzadilla. Aquel tipo imponía con su aspecto y puede que aquella fuera realmente la mejor de sus virtudes.

No tardaría en averiguarlo.

Aquella descomunal mole avanzó, acortando la distancia que lo separaba de Levi en pocos pasos, o al menos, pretendiéndolo. Tal y como sospechaba, sus movimientos eran precisos pero lentos, demasiado lentos. Levi dio un salto al frente con su daga apuntando hacia la garganta de su rival, sin embargo, hizo un quiebro en el último momento, antes de que aquellos brazos lo atraparan. El hombre parpadeó confuso, tardando en procesar la maniobra del más bajo.

Demasiado tarde.

Levi le estampó la silla en la espalda, reventando las patas y lanzando astillas en todas direcciones. El barbudo dio un traspiés hacia adelante debido al impacto, pero se estiró emitiendo un gruñido arrancado de lo más profundo de sus entrañas y giro su cuerpo para encarar de nuevo a Levi, como si este en lugar de una silla lo hubiera golpeado con una almohada.

El más bajo retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de la puerta, a través de la cual podrían introducirse los otros dos en cualquier momento. No quería que lo sorprendieran por la espalda. Su situación era un tanto desesperada, pero no se dejó vencer por el desasosiego. Analizó con inquietante calma a su enemigo, clavando en él una calculadora mirada que a menudo le bastaba para hacer cambiar de opinión a sus rivales.

La mano del hombreton se cerró en torno a la única pata que le quedaba a la desvencijada silla y la arrancó de cuajo sin quitarle ojo de encima al más bajo. Descartó los restos del inmueble con violencia en su dirección, pero Levi lo esquivó con facilidad. El estruendo resonó por toda la estancia y Levi lamentó en su fuero interno todo aquel destrozo.

Se lo haría pagar con creces.

Su enemigo avanzó de nuevo, oscilando su improvisada arma hacia la derecha, pensando que Levi realizaría una finta para esquivarla en dirección opuesta, donde su puño lo remataría la faena. Sin embargo, subestimó las habilidades del más bajo, que aprovechó el hueco que había entre sus piernas para deslizarse por debajo, no sin antes propinar un golpe en la entrepierna con la empuñadura de su daga. El barbudo se encogió sobre si mismo y Levi se incorporó a su espalda. Golpeó las corvas de las rodillas, tal y como había hecho con su primera visita, y cuando tuvo al barbudo de rodillas lo inmovilizó colocando la afilada hoja de su daga contra su cuello. Presionó ligeramente hasta conseguir que unas gotas de sangre se entremezclaran con la barba, arrancándole un gemido de dolor a su rival, que aún sujetaba su entrepierna entre sus manos. De haberlo tenido de frente, Levi habría podido apreciar las lágrimas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos.

—Pestañea y estás muerto.

En ese instante, la puerta se entreabrió con timidez a su izquierda y Levi acomodó a su rehén para que se girara en aquella dirección sin aflojar su agarre.

Un hombre delgado entró con una espada amarrada en el cinto y las palmas de las manos extendidas en dirección a Levi.

—Tranquilo, compañero, venimos a hablar.

La voz provenía del tercero, oculto tras la primera figura. Levi afianzó su agarre en el grandullón arrancándole otra protesta. El hombre delgado compuso una expresión divertida en su rostro y se apartó para dejar paso al que había hablado.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Levi fue la fragancia que llegó a sus fosas nasales. Era un olor un tanto cargante, incluso empalagoso, como si se hubieran mezclado dos perfumes diferentes. El cabecilla avanzó, ingresando en la habitación y haciéndose más visible ante la luz que se colaba por los resquicios de la piedra. Carecía de pelo en la cabeza y su vestimenta era la más elegante que había visto Levi en mucho tiempo. Unas calzas abombadas de color ocre, rematadas con un bordado dorado y un abrigo en tonos verdosos que le llegaba por debajo de la cadera, adornado con motivos similares a los del pantalón. Una barba recortada y pulcra enmarcaba aquel rostro entrado en años.

El hombre realizó una reverencia, algo fuera de lugar en un entorno como aquel. El gesto era tan extravagante como aquellos ropajes y Levi entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, nadie en su sano juicio vestía colores tan llamativos en aquella ciudad, ni mostraba anillos de oro en los dedos. Aquella actitud jactanciosa no podía provenir de cualquiera.

Siguiendo aquella línea de pensamiento, los ojos de Levi se desviaron hacia el dorso de la mano del hombre que permanecía de rodillas a sus pies y distinguió la silueta de una J y una S grabadas a fuego sobre aquella castigada piel. Ahí estaban, los hombres que James marcaba como ganado, la banda más peligrosa de toda la ciudad subterránea.

Dirigió una intensa mirada hacia el líder, porque no podía ser otro el que se hallaba de pie frente a él. James sonrió al percibir él reconocimiento en aquellos iris grises y buscó un lugar sobre el que acomodarse. Chasqueó la lengua al observar la única silla hecha añicos en un rincón y optó por avanzar hasta el colchón. Alisó la superficie con la palma de su mano y se sentó, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y apoyando sus manos en la rodilla. Su lenguaje corporal denotaba una seguridad insultante y Levi supo que su vivienda debía estar rodeada en aquellos momentos.

Recordó al rubio que lo había visitado horas antes y frunció el ceño.

James alzó una mano, como si pretendiera calmar a una fiera, a Levi no le gustó nada aquel despliegue de falsa cordialidad.

—Te ruego que no acabes con la vida de ese hombre. —Hizo una pausa y miró en derredor—. Dudo que quieras derramar su sangre sobre esta impoluta habitación.

Incluso su refinado lenguaje le hacía saltar todas las alarmas. El hombre continuó hablando, llevando una mano hacia su pecho.

—Disculpa mi grosería, ni siquiera me he presentado, aunque deduzco que ya intuyes quien soy. Mi nombre es James Sheider, y estos muchachos —dijo señalando con un cabeceo a los otros dos—, forman parte de mi banda.

Levi continuó taladrándolo con la mirada sin mediar palabra. El otro hombre que permanecía de pie junto a la puerta avanzó un paso, llevando la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

—Contesta, sabandija.

James desestimó con un gesto aquella fanfarronada y mandó callar a su hombre con una mirada severa. Después, se dirigió hacia Levi de nuevo.

—No estoy aquí por gusto, como imagino que comprenderás, pero no he podido ignorar cierta información que ha llegado a mis oídos. —Paso uno de sus dedos por encima del dintel de la cama y observó lo extremadamente limpio que se hallaba todo—. Curioso...

—Farlan Church —pronunció el de la espada.

Su jefe lo volvió a hacer callar con un gesto y asintió con lentitud.

—Si, me consta que has recibido su visita hoy. Una lástima, nos hubiera gustado mucho unirnos a la velada a tiempo. Farlan es un antiguo amigo mío con el que me está costando contactar —explicó—, ni siquiera fue fácil dar con su informadora.

Una risa escapó entre los labios del otro.

—Como iba diciendo, ¿Rivaille?

Levi apretó la mandíbula y presionó la daga un poco mas sobre el cuello de su víctima.

—Levi.

James asintió de nuevo.

—Levi. No me sorprende que no supiera pronunciar bien tu nombre.

—Lo sorprendente es que pudiera pronunciar algo después de...

James alzó la mano y lo conminó a callarse una vez más. El delgado tragó saliva y retrocedió dos pasos en dirección a la puerta.

—Montaré guardia en la otra habitación.

Su líder asintió despacio con la cabeza y Levi comprendió la enorme influencia que poseía aquel tipo sobre sus subordinados. ¿Respeto? ¿Pavor? Lo más probable es que ambos estuvieran entremezclados.

—Disculpa a mis hombres, necesitan una buena lección de modales. No se puede esperar mucho de estos pobres desgraciados que rescaté de la miseria, pero te aseguro que son leales. —Hizo una pausa, suavizando el tono de nuevo—.Veo que eres diferente, tal y como me habían advertido, eso me agrada. Veo inteligencia en esa mirada, por eso sé que entenderás lo que te conviene.

Levi paseó su lengua por sus labios resecos y habló con voz enronquecida.

—No tengo nada que ver con ese hombre.

James sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Pero lo recibiste en tu casa.

—Tú también estás en mi casa.

James carcajeó.

—Entiendo. —Pasó una de sus manos por la brillante piel de su cabeza—. Verás Levi, el asunto que tengo pendiente con Farlan es importante para mí y, de momento, eres el único que me puede conducir hasta él.

—He dicho que no tengo nada que ver con ese hombre —contestó con más énfasis—. Solo sé su nombre, nada más.

James torció el gesto y se irguió descruzando sus piernas. Después, se inclinó hacia Levi con semblante sombrío.

—Te lo preguntaré una única vez, ¿qué hacía Farlan aquí?

Levi sopesó sus posibilidades. No había aceptado hacer ningún negocio con Farlan, ni siquiera sabía de que distrito procedía ni por qué lo había dejado escapar con vida. Había visto algo en aquellos ojos azules, algo que se veía muy poco entre aquellas calles de fría piedra.

Él no era un chivato, a pesar de que no le debía nada a aquel muchacho que había pretendido hacer un trato de mierda con él.

—Fregar mi suelo —contestó con displicencia.

La mirada de desconcierto de James lo hizo disfrutar unos segundos.

—¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? —dijo mientras se incorporaba y ocultaba su mano tras su espalda.

Levi compuso una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—Se equivocó de persona —añadió el más bajo—, fregó mi suelo y se marchó. No volverá por aquí, no lo busques en este distrito.

James relajó los hombros y se sentó de nuevo con lentitud, mostrando de manera sutil el cañón de la pistola que llevaba atada a su fajín. Le pareció curioso que Levi no delatara las intenciones del rubio o el motivo de su visita, tampoco es que lo necesitara, la mujer que les había facilitado el nombre también les había comunicado el motivo. Miró de reojo a aquel hombre que mantenía a un matón de dos metros doblegado con facilidad a sus pies, y supo que Levi se había ganado su fama a pulso.

—No volverá —murmuró James.

Levi asintió, notando que los dedos que sostenían la daga comenzaban a agarrotarse.

James rió y meneó la cabeza de nuevo.

—Volverá —añadió unos segundos después—. Y cuando lo haga espero que escojas bien tu bando, muchacho.

* * *

James descendió los escalones con paso firme, abandonando aquella vivienda de una forma muy diferente de la que lo había hecho Farlan horas antes. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos denotaban que no se trataba de un matón cualquiera, ni siquiera parecía pertenecer a la ciudad subterránea.

Levi lo observó de brazos cruzados, con el hombro apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y el ceño fruncido.

«No. No es de aquí», pensó.

Levi no era un experto del mundo de la superficie, pero había convivido durante muchos años con un tipo que le había enseñado todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Entrecerró los ojos al comparar a ese tal James con aquel hombre que se negaba a abandonar su memoria, Kenny el destripador.

Aquel tipo que venía a visitar a su madre, como muchos otros. Un matón con una reputación que lo precedía, con malos modos y mala lengua, pero con un bagaje adquirido lejos de aquellas paredes de piedra. Le había transmitido aquellos conocimientos de manera desinteresada cuando se quedó huérfano, como si de aquella forma estuviera saldando una especie de deuda con la fallecida. Jamás supo qué tipo de vínculo los unía a ambos, aunque en el fondo sospechaba que aquel hombre podría tratarse del padre que nunca conoció en su niñez.

Levi resopló molesto, observando la ancha espalda de James desaparecer tras un recodo. ¿Qué había hecho para ser desterrado a una ciudad como aquella?

* * *

Liam escupió a los pies de su compañero abatido, al que le estaban limpiando el reguero de sangre reseca que había dejado la daga de Levi en torno a su cuello.

—Ese enano te ha dado una buena paliza.

El otro contestó con un gruñido.

—Y tú pensando que te ibas a divertir con él—se burló el primero—. Llegamos a entrar cinco minutos más tarde y te habría encajado la daga en ese culo gordo que tienes.

Bruto, tal y como lo denominaban sus compañeros, apartó de un manotazo al anciano que trataba de curarlo y lució su envergadura lanzándole una mirada hostil a su compañero.

Liam chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces, negando con la cabeza y señalando a la espada que aún estaba sujeta a su cinturón.

—Reserva tus energías para cobrársela de vuelta, no tengo ningún problema en terminar lo que él empezó.

Bruto rugió con rabia y su barba se llenó de gotas de su propia saliva.

—Quietos.

Ambos se paralizaron al escuchar aquella voz tan autoritaria.

James se abrió paso hacia la habitación, apartando con delicadeza la pesada cortina que dividía la sala de curas del dormitorio de los integrantes más jóvenes de la banda. Aquella distribución no era casualidad. Para James, los niños debían aprender cuanto antes el aspecto de los huesos rotos, el pútrido olor de una herida infectada, el rostro demacrado de aquellos que no cumplían las expectativas, las noches sin dormir por culpa de los alaridos de aquellos desgraciados.

Debían aprender cuanto antes que solo había una manera de abandonar aquella banda, con los pies por delante.

—¿Lo dejamos con vida? —preguntó Liam con evidente desconcierto.

James sabía que se refería a Levi, aunque por su postura también habría podido hacer alusión a su corpulento compañero. Sabía que no se llevaban demasiado bien, pero se complementaban a la perfección y por ese motivo les solía asignar misiones conjuntas. Bruto era la fuerza de la que carecía el cuerpo enclenque de Liam, y éste último aportaba cierto sentido común a aquella mole descompensada.

El problema era que a ambos les sobraba bravuconería.

James avanzó mientras estudiaba a sus hombres. Cuando llegó junto a ellos, se detuvo e indicó con un gesto a Bruto que volviera a sentarse en la cama, después, se volvió hacia el más delgado.

—Sí, podría sernos útil.

Liam torció el gesto.

—Ese es un _guillado_.

James asintió y colocó una ensortijada mano sobre el hombro del flaco.

—En ningún momento he dicho que vaya a colaborar por las buenas —hizo una pausa y sonrió—. O de forma consciente.

—¿Crees que Farlan volverá?

—Levi no es un tipo convencional. De no haber llevado mi arma estoy seguro de que nos habría reducido a los tres sin mucho esfuerzo. —Dejó que su comentario hiriera en el orgullo a sus hombres—. Es bastante capaz, Farlan lo sabe, lo quiere de su bando.

—¿Y si mata a Farlan? —El líder negó con la cabeza.

—Sabe que no le conviene. Por ahora lo dejaremos tranquilo.

Liam parpadeó y torció sus labios en una sonrisa amarillenta y malévola.

—¿Y después?

James lo miró fijamente unos segundos y retiró la mano.

—Después dejaré que os divirtáis con él.

Bruto y Liam intercambiaron una expresión de júbilo y James abandonó la sala para no ser testigo de la sarta de brutalidades que enumeraron por sus bocas.

* * *

 **A/N: _Guillado,_** **según la jerga criminal que he visto en alguna página de dudosa fiabilidad, es un tipo que no acata órdenes, que va por libre. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, hace mil años que dejé esta historia empezada.**


	3. Un trato de verdad

Caminó sobre el irregular suelo de la ciudad subterránea, sintiendo las imperfecciones de la roca bajo las desgastadas suelas de sus botas. Quizás había llegado el momento de renovarlas, aunque ese tipo de manufactura era inusual en los comercios de aquella ciudad. Había sido uno de sus mejores botines, pero el tiempo y las condiciones del terreno hacían estragos con las prendas delicadas. Ya les había hecho algún que otro remiendo —no se le daba del todo mal coser— pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que deshacerse de ellas.

«Mala suerte» pensó.

Como también lo era el hecho de que lo llevaran siguiendo desde dos callejuelas más atrás. Estaba convencido de que se trataba de algunos de los esbirros de James.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto. Su tan codiciada tranquilidad se había ido al traste desde que aquel muchacho rubio irrumpiera en su vivienda. ¿Habría sido mejor acabar con su vida en ese momento? No estaba seguro, pero ese acto de piedad lo había llevado a esa situación tan poco conveniente. Se sentía vigilado, acechado como un ratoncillo descubierto por una manada de gatos hambrientos. Él no quería ser ese ratón, no _deb_ _ía_ serlo.

Recordó la actitud déspota de James, la displicencia con la que trató de evitar que degollara a aquel grandullón que lo había mirado con oscuras intenciones, tan oscuras como los callejones desde donde lo acechaban ya un total de tres hombres. ¿Seguiría aumentando la cifra conforme se alejara de la seguridad de su hogar? Frunció los labios mientras oteaba bajo los pliegues de su capucha, buscando la mejor manera de deshacerse de esos incómodos espías.

«La mala suerte no existe, solo los fracasados que no saben adaptarse a las circunstancias», recordó de improviso.

Kenny había sido tan lapidario con sus palabras como con sus acciones. Los pocos intercambios verbales que llegó a mantener con aquel hombre no sirvieron para infundirle moral, sino para darle duras lecciones de supervivencia, como la que estaba a punto de poner en práctica.

Cambió de rumbo con naturalidad, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia un concurrido barrio de mercaderes. No solía transitar demasiado aquella zona, puesto que muchos de esos _cerdos_ eran los mismos a los que les robaba mercancía. Solo con unos pocos establecía un trato más formal de cliente.

Tiró levemente de la tela para cubrir aún más su rostro y comenzó a toparse con algunos viandantes que transportaban cajas y cestas de mimbre llenas de sus últimas adquisiciones. Su estómago rugió cuando pasó por delante de un puesto de pan horneado. Sin embargo, pasó de largo sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Chocó a propósito con aquellos que marchaban en dirección contraria, provocando un revuelo de capas oscuras e improperios. Algunos se detenían para poner orden en los objetos que se habían removido por el impacto, y Levi aprovechaba esa cobertura para mezclarse entre nuevos individuos.

Visualizó sus alrededores con atención, buscando esa suerte oculta, esa oportunidad que solo hallaban aquellos que habían desarrollado un fuerte instinto de supervivencia. La encontró en forma de discusión entre una señora y un mercader de tejidos. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el puesto de vestimenta, sabiendo que había ganado algo de tiempo y que sus enemigos estarían buscando una posición elevada para evitar perderle de vista. La mujer elevó el tono de voz, gesticulando y acusando al mercader de haberla timado con algo que parecía una falda parcheada. El hombre ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, contrarrestando las acusaciones con agresividad, arrugando la prenda entre sus rechonchos dedos.

Caminó hacia la parte trasera, ocultándose gracias a las múltiples telas que colgaban de los soportes que hacían de techo. Intercambió con rapidez su capa por una de un tono rojizo oscuro, más larga que la suya, una prenda femenina. El mercader ni siquiera notó la diferencia cuando Levi pasó de nuevo a su lado, aprovechando la discusión para agarrar de forma disimulada la cesta que la mujer había descuidado a unos pasos.

Salió del puesto con tranquilidad y se dirigió a otro para simular que observaba algunos de los artículos. Escuchó revuelo a sus espaldas al cabo de unos minutos; una voz femenina que protestaba por la ausencia de su cesta de mimbre. Con aparente tranquilidad, dejó atrás el mercadillo y avanzó en zigzag por los distintos barrios, evitando los callejones sin salida y accediendo a una zona de viviendas en ruinas y viejos almacenes.

Trepó uno de los muros para ocultarse en el recoveco de una ventana excavada en un segundo piso medio derruido. Observó las viandas que había en el interior de la cesta: un par de panes y un bote de arroz rebosante de gorgojos. Su despensa aún conservaba algunos alimentos en buen estado, pero había aprendido a no descartar nada cuando se trataba de comida.

Esperó paciente, como un ave nocturna agazapada en las alturas, listo para actuar ante el más mínimo movimiento. Estaba convencido de que había dado esquinazo a sus perseguidores, cuando una figura encorvada apareció por uno de los extremos del callejón. Levi frunció el ceño, distinguiendo una barba blanca que sobresalía por debajo de la capucha.

El hombre daba cuenta de su edad por la manera en la que cojeaba, ayudándose de un desgastado bastón para mantener el equilibrio. Su otra mano estaba apoyada sobre su zona lumbar, como si el gesto fuera crucial para evitar que la cadera se descoyuntara con cada paso. Las rodillas permanecían semi flexionadas en una inclemente postura para la columna vertebral, apenas cubierta por la fina tela de una capa color terroso, raída y polvorienta.

Quizás hubiera caído en la trampa de no ser porque también distinguió unos músculos firmes a través de la prenda.

Rechinó los dientes con frustración y modificó la posición de sus pies sin quitarle ojo de encima al «anciano». Apoyó ambas manos en los extremos de la pared y se impulsó en el preciso instante en el que la figura pasaba por debajo.

Su objetivo se percató del peligro apenas un instante antes de que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto. Lanzó el bastón a un lado de la calle y se libró del impacto con una rápida voltereta hacia adelante. Levi pudo reaccionar con la misma velocidad. Absorbió el impacto de su caída rodando por el suelo y se incorporó con agilidad para abalanzarse de nuevo contra su perseguidor.

Una navaja voló en su dirección, pero la desvió al describir un arco con la capa recién adquirida. El anciano llevó una mano hacia un costado de su cuerpo, pero Levi actuó con rapidez. Desvió la trayectoria de un tajo que le habría perforado el hombro y golpeó con fuerza el estómago de su contrincante.

El anciano trastabilló hacia atrás, sorprendido por la contundencia de aquel puñetazo. Dejó caer su segunda navaja a sus pies y trató de recobrar el oxígeno que se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones. Su diafragma se había contraído debido al impacto y tuvo que apoyarse contra la desgastada puerta del almacén para evitar caer de bruces.

Levi se acercó con la impasibilidad de quien se sabe victorioso. Sin esperar a que el otro pudiera recuperarse, deslizó la capucha del anciano hacia atrás y tironeó de los rubios cabellos. Por un segundo, se sorprendió al descubrir su identidad.

—Tú.

Le arrancó la barba con la misma brusquedad y abrió la boca para increparle de nuevo cuando un chasquido lo alertó.

Demasiado tarde.

La madera cedió ante el peso de los dos hombres. Farlan sintió que perdía el equilibrio y buscó con desesperación algo a lo que asirse. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la capa morada de Levi, arrastrando al otro consigo.

Descendieron las escaleras hechos una madeja de brazos y piernas enredadas. Recibieron múltiples contusiones y raspaduras en las manos mientras intentaban frenar su avance, hecho que resultó inútil. Aterrizaron sobre un suelo recubierto por unas tablillas de madera que protestaron ante el impacto, y unos desgastados barriles frenaron la inercia que llevaban sus cuerpos.

Una densa capa de polvo quedó suspendida en el aire debido a la intromisión. Los dos hombres tosieron y trataron de incorporarse, ignorando el dolor de sus recientes heridas.

Levi acortó en unas cuantas zancadas la distancia que los separaba y lo agarró del pescuezo para aprisionarlo contra la pared.

—Ya me estoy cansando de ti —murmuró con voz enronquecida.

Farlan trató de respirar.

—Es...pera...

Levi apretó aún más sus dedos.

—Tus enemigos decidieron hacerme una visita en mi casa, ¿lo sabías?

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente sus enrojecidos ojos. Su rostro empezaba a adquirir una tonalidad alarmante.

—No.

Levi gruñó y abrió su mano en el último momento, dejando que Farlan resbalara hacia el suelo.

—Por tu culpa estoy metido en la mierda.

Farlan vio que lo señalaba con el extremo de un cuchillo que no le había visto desenfundar. Tosió repetidas veces, convencido de que había tentado demasiado a su suerte.

—No era mi intenci...

—¡Era tu intención desde el principio!

Farlan enmudeció y Levi lo agarró del pelo. El rubio siseó de dolor pero le aguantó la mirada.

—Debería matarte aquí mismo.

—Será peor.

—No sabrán que he sido yo.

Farlan dejó escapar una risa burlona.

—Él siempre se entera. Levi, escúchame.

Levi lo soltó y retrocedió, negando con la cabeza.

—No pienso escuchar a un tipo como tú.

Hizo el amago de ascender los escalones, pero la voz de Farlan lo detuvo cuando puso un pie en el primero.

—Ya estás en su punto de mira, aunque no tengas nada que ver conmigo. Tu distrito tiene recursos, también lo querrá para él. —Inhaló con brusquedad antes de continuar—. Quiere manejar la maldita ciudad subterránea y a todos los que viven en ella. ¿Cómo crees que ha llegado a ser quién es? ¿Crees que vas a poder tú solo contra toda su banda?

Levi se acercó con paso decidido y le propinó una patada en el estómago para hacerlo callar. Farlan se dobló sobre sí mismo, liberando un gemido de dolor.

—¿Crees que me voy a asociar con el pedazo de mierda que me ha metido en esto?

—Somos una docena. —Se abrazó el abdomen—. Tengo buenos espías, gente que sabe pelear.

Levi resopló y lo señaló con gesto despectivo.

—Si son tan buenos como tú...

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, herido también en su orgullo.

—Nos necesitamos.

—Yo no necesito a nadie.

—No me decepciones, Levi. Te creía más listo. No sobrevivirás a su próxima visita, no sin alguien que te guarde las espaldas.

—¿Guardarme las espaldas? ¿Tú?

Farlan rechinó los dientes.

—Nunca has estado en una banda, ¿verdad? —Levi se giró para marcharse—. Nos cuidamos, nos apoyamos, somos una _familia_.

El más bajo se detuvo a medio camino y Farlan aprovechó su vacilación, creyendo haber encontrado algo de lo que tirar.

—Mi banda no es como la suya. Todas las opiniones se tienen en cuenta, yo solo dirijo las estrategias.

—Ya he visto cómo se las gastan los líderes de las bandas —contestó dándole la espalda—. Trataste de hacer un trato de mierda conmigo, no eres mejor que ellos.

Farlan se incorporó y se apoyó sobre uno de los barriles con gesto dolorido. Uno de sus brazos aún aferraba su vientre.

—No estoy libre de culpa, hago lo que considero para sobrevivir, al igual que tú —dijo entre jadeos—. Te aseguro que mi banda es diferente. Estoy aquí, arriesgando mi pellejo por ellos.

Levi lo miró con expresión aburrida.

—Estamos en el distrito ocho, en un almacén de licor, cerca del puesto de guardia.

El más bajo abrió sus ojos sorprendido y alzó la mano para detener su retahíla.

—Idiota, ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

Farlan enmudeció y clavó en el sus ojos azules, esos ojos que tanto habían intrigado a Levi en su primer encuentro.

—Una prueba de confianza.

—Necio.

Farlan sonrió de forma pesarosa.

—Mi antiguo socio quiso delatarme, creo que imaginarás quién fue el primero en morir. James elige bien a los miembros de su banda, no te hará un hueco en ella —advirtió.

—Parece que lo conoces bien.

El rubio asintió con gesto severo.

—Ven a vernos. Juzga por ti mismo. Puede ser una colaboración puntual. —Antes de que Levi replicara añadió—. Sé que me odias por meterte en esto y que ese asunto quedará pendiente, pero en estos momentos tenemos el mismo problema.

El más bajo cerró la boca y clavó en él su dura mirada. Sin mover un dedo se había visto envuelto en una situación de vida o muerte, pero así funcionaban las cosas en aquel lugar. Era una prueba constante de supervivencia y de toma de decisiones.

Chasqueó la lengua por toda respuesta y lanzó el cuchillo en dirección a Farlan con una velocidad pasmosa. El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que algo húmedo mojaba la pernera de sus pantalones. Bajó la mirada y distinguió el arma clavada sobre la superficie del barril, a pocos centímetros de su entrepierna. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras.

Ya no había rastro de Levi.

Suspiró y entonces de dio cuenta de la tensión que mantenía en sus hombros. Se agachó para agarrar la empuñadura del cuchillo y trató de desencajarlo del barril. Lo que consiguió fue dar con su trasero en el suelo, mientras contemplaba atónito cómo la hoja había atravesado no solo la madera, sino también la tira metálica que la mantenía unida. Permaneció sentado, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y contemplando el líquido parduzco que salía por la abertura. Esperaba no haberse equivocado con Levi. No se le daba mal leer a las personas, pero acababa de cometer un acto de locura al delatar su escondite.

La desesperación lo estaba llevando a ser más imprudente. Odiaba eso, sentir que la situación escapaba por completo a su control, depender de la voluntad de un tipo que apenas conocía.

—Ya está hecho —murmuró en voz baja—. Espero que vengas solo, Levi.

* * *

Farlan jugueteó nervioso con un pedazo de grafito que empleaba para explicar las estrategias al resto de los integrantes de su banda. Cruzó y descruzó sus piernas repetidas veces, removiéndose inquieto en la silla, incapaz de disimular sus inquietudes.

—Sami está en su posición, por ahora no ha visto a nadie —le comunicó Amber—. No creo que aparezca.

Farlan intercambió una intensa mirada con ella, la única mujer que quedaba en su banda y una de las mejores espías que poseía. Llevaba el cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta alta, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que surcaba su esbelto cuello.

Amber era una joven muy atractiva. Sus ojos oscuros parecían traspasar el alma de todo aquel con el que se cruzaba. Sin embargo, jamás hacía uso de esos atributos, de esa capacidad de seducción que Farlan conocía demasiado bien. No, a ella le bastaba con sus otras habilidades, el subterfugio, incluso el combate. La había visto reducir a hombres que le doblaban la envergadura con una facilidad asombrosa. Era buena, una excelente aliada.

La mayoría de los integrantes de su banda lo eran. Farlan era quisquilloso a la hora de elegir a quién incluía y a quién no. Valoraba tanto las capacidades físicas como la inteligencia y, sobre todo, el grado de confianza que podía depositar en cada uno de ellos.

Amber fue la primera en sospechar de que su antiguo socio les traicionaría. Farlan tuvo en cuenta su opinión y gracias a ello pudo descubrir que, en efecto, había acudido al distrito de James para delatar la autoría de uno de los robos de sus almacenes.

Había sido un golpe ambicioso, sin duda. Robar a uno de los mayores delincuentes de la ciudad subterránea y regresar cargado de mercancía sin sufrir ni una sola baja. Había sido su mejor trabajo y había requerido de una planificación exhaustiva que le había llevado semanas.

Sin embargo, la jactanciosa celebración y el júbilo no duraron demasiado tiempo.

Farlan golpeó la mesa con los nudillos sucesivas veces, liberando un profundo suspiro. Amber lo miró con gesto burlón.

—¿Nervioso?

Farlan compuso una mueca. Jamás había destacado por su valentía, ni por un excesivo control de sus sentimientos. A menudo se preguntaba así mismo como era posible que dirigiera una banda teniendo esas carencias, aunque Amber le había dicho en más de una ocasión que aquellas eran precisamente sus virtudes.

No comprendía del todo el motivo por el cual los once continuaban confiando en él.

—Es posible que haya contactado con James.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra una pared con aparente actitud despreocupada.

—Lo sabremos en seguida.

—No me gusta actuar así. —La buscó con la mirada—. Sabes que yo...

—Jefe —interrumpió ella alzando la mano—, nadie duda. No hay muchas opciones.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Farlan rompió contacto visual para volver a centrarse en la puerta que tenía delante. Reanudó el repiqueteo de su mano sobre la madera y continuó inmerso en sus pensamientos, preguntándose una y otra vez hasta qué punto confiarían los suyos en él. Sabía que la lealtad de las personas tenía un límite.

Quizás sus generosos repartos de botín tuvieran que ver con esa gratitud que le estaban pagando de vuelta. Quizás hubiera auténtico respeto. Farlan tenía claro que las palabras que le había dicho a Levi no se limitaban a un discurso con el que engatusarlo. Aquellas personas eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenía.

Justo cuando sus párpados comenzaban a entrecerrarse, Amber se tensó en su posición y desenvainó con presteza una cimitarra. Farlan se incorporó de un salto y tanteó el lugar donde guardaba su propia arma.

Escucharon tres golpes secos en la puerta, era la señal.

Farlan sintió que se le resecaba la garganta y su pulso se volvió frenético, disparando adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Paseó la lengua para humedecer sus labios con cierta ansiedad y clavó su mirada en la puerta, esperando escuchar el siguiente mensaje.

«Qué sean dos golpes, que sean dos...», se repitió una y otra vez.

Las décimas de segundo se le antojaron eternas. Su mandíbula se tensó, hasta el punto de que casi habría podido partir sus dientes en el proceso. Ni siquiera osó pestañear. De reojo, detectó que Amber estaba a la expectativa, preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

Los segundos pasaron, lentos, agónicos, como si el tiempo se burlara de ellos. Un sonido sordo se escuchó en la distancia, seguido de un nuevo golpe en la puerta..., y después de otro.

Farlan soltó una profunda bocanada de aire y estuvo tentado de retroceder para derrumbarse sobre la silla. Sin embargo, no era esa la impresión que quería darle a su invitado.

Debía mostrar confianza, seguridad, fortaleza.

La puerta se entreabrió ligeramente y uno de sus hombres asomó la cabeza con gesto interrogante. Farlan cuadró sus hombros y asintió. Amber se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda de nuevo contra la pared sin despegar la mirada del recién llegado.

El muchacho se apartó, dejando pasar al recién llegado. Levi manifestaba una presencia imponente, incluso arrogante, con cada uno de sus pasos. Aquella seguridad era innata, o al menos, adquirida a una temprana edad. Farlan envidió aquella cualidad, aunque no le dio el gusto de mostrarse impresionado.

—No me ha permitido registrarlo —objetó el muchacho.

Farlan les había dado instrucciones de que tampoco insistieran demasiado. Quería que Levi viera la coordinación de la banda, pero no deseaba molestarlo aún más. Intuía que no iba a deshacerse de sus armas con tanta facilidad, menos aún al encontrarse en inferioridad numérica.

—No importa. Gracias, Jacob.

El muchacho cabeceó y cerró la puerta en silencio. Levi recorrió con mirada crítica cada recoveco de la habitación, y Farlan estaba seguro de que ya había construido una estrategia de huida en su mente. Distinguió ese brillo astuto en esos ojos tan peculiares, oculto tras esa expresión tan impasible.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —dijo Farlan con media sonrisa—. Sobre todo por el hecho de que lo hayas hecho solo.

Levi levantó una de sus manos, interrumpiendo con irreverencia su discurso.

—No tengo todo el día.

Amber emitió un sonido apenas audible, mezcla de incredulidad y curiosidad. Farlan le dedicó una fugaz mirada, percatándose de la expresión divertida con la que contemplaba al hombrecillo. Ya le había advertido de que no debía confiarse por su apariencia.

El líder de la banda carraspeó.

—Está bien. Te propongo un trato. —Levi lo miró con acritud—. Uno de verdad.

—Habla.


End file.
